Max the Kitsune King?
by jboy44
Summary: One year after Rex went to the future with his parents, Max vanished with out a trace. Now having Been all alone for a year Zoe gets a return to the adventure of her youth when she is attacked by some kind of beast and saved by Max who know has a new look and a new roll in life. Who would have thought the legends of the Yokai would be real and Max would be one of them!
1. Chapter 1

Out in the forest a girl with pink hair no older then fifteen, She was dressed in black shoes orange and black strip stockings, Blue jean shorts black tank top and green vest.

her long pink hair was down and flowing in the wind as she walked around. She seemed sad as a tear fell form her purple eyes, " It's been two years Zoe please just let it go!" She said sadly, as she came to a lake and looked in it first seeing her as a kid with Rex and Max, then Rex vanished then finally max then she saw herself as she is.

Zoe cried and said, "Max what happened to you? why won't your parents talk and why does it seem like they are not worried."

She then cried her tears hitting the lake as she looked down and saw a red Glow form under the water making her jump back and for to the ground.

Something stuck it's head out for the water, For a moment she hoped it was a dinosaur, but this wasn't that!

it had a long five foot neck the face of an angler fish but with one red glowing eye and then it came out of the water it's body was like that of an alligator, with clawed duck feet, and a spike covered logn swinging tail.

Zoe backed away in fear shaking as she tried to stand but fell over in pain and noticed a large cut on her left leg she most have hurt it when she fell back the thing was moving towards her and she closed her eyes not wanting to see her own death.

But she heard a swing and felt nothing making her open her eyes to see something standing be fore him holding the monster back.

He had black pants black sandals, a black muscle shirt, an orange coat with the kanji for fox on the back. A strange golden band around his head, and fingerless gloves. She then noticed something about her hero. He was her age his hair was brown and he had fox ears on top of his head, and nine fox tails swinging under his cat, both tipped in read, He then looked back at her one eye was purple and one was red. He had whisker marks on his face but it seemed familiar.

She then looked to the weapon he held to hold back the monster's jaws. It had a black hand that had to be three foot long he held it with two hands it had a large red cross guard that held an eye a solid golden with a slitted pupil that looked around sending a chill down her spine.

The blade of the weapon appeared be made of triangular stone plates, stacked on top of eachother to form a five foot long, one foot wide sword blade, in a moment the eye glow as did the blades, as they became covered in red lighting that sparked and zapped the monster down it's through making it scream and fall back into the leg where a large red electric burst erupted the thing's dead body then float up burned form the lighting as the water bubbled.

That is when Her hero looked back at her a tear falling down his purple eye as he spoke in a voice she couldn't possible forget. " never thought I would see you again, this is a happy surprise!" the plates all then retracted into the handle minus one as he stuck it on his back it just saying there.

Zoe's eyes widen as she whispered to herself, "Max" she then passed out.

Max got down noticing the blood on her leg as he picked her out bridal stile one of his tails wrapping around her waist to help keep her in his arms as he carried her and sighed saying, " I did not want to leave you! now I hope this won't be good bye again!" He sound sad as he looked lovingly down at her.

He then walked into a cave and into what looked like a jungle having grown over a feudal Japanese settlement as he continued to walk to a large pair of wooden gates as he game to them eight of his tails touched them making them open as he entered a large city made in the style of feudal buildings.

As he walked by other people with alien tails and ears bowed as he came to what looked like a feudal lords castle and walked in, and a man with fox ears and a with dark black hair in a black suit and tie walked up and noticed the human, "your majesty why have you brought a human in to our city?"

Max growled and used a tail to point to the massive cut on her leg and said, "So was attacked by a lesser water demon! Are you saying I should have left one who has done nothing wrong die?"

the servant bowed and said "I'm so sorry! Sir your right! How foolish of me!" he said sounding scared a little as he said, "I'll bring a nurse for her right away your lordship!"

Max growled as he watched the servant try to run as he said," No I will bring her to a nurse so you don't waste time and she dies form infection! That opening line shows I can't trust you with this task or at all anymore you are fired get out of my castle."

the former Servant then ran out the door in a rush as Max walked up.

Later on Zoe was waking up in bed and said to herself, "I had the craziest dream I was attacked by a monster then Max showed up as a kitsune and saved me!"

That is when she noticed Max sitting on by her bed side looking at her and she jumped up with a "YIP!"

Max's sword was beside his chair as he sighed, "I bet you want to know what happened correct?"

Zoe nodded quickly and scarily a yes, and Max sighed and told his story, "Well I'm sure you know the legends of demons having relationships with humans where the child of the demons own gender become that same demon species."

Zoe nodded as Max spoke," apparently that can skip a generation!" he said as he looked to the claws that had replaced the nails on his hand.

Max in his head pictured a women who looked like an older version of his mother before a monstrously large fox with nine tails before that fox became a man but keeping his ears and tails, "Well they.. we hide from you we are real! And some times we meet. Like with my grand father and grandmother, Grandmother was simple lost in the woods when she came upon kitsune Grandfather. It was love at first sight! Before long my mother was born human as that's what my grandmother was."

Zoe nodded to scared to say a word.

Max sighed and continue he now pictured the image of his grandfather crying over a grave with his mother who was a young women, "Now they.. my kind have longer lives we live three times longer then humans. Normally when humans and demons enter a relationship the human is offered semi demon hood doubling there time on this world, but by the time they met my grandfather wasn't that young so my grandparents didn't see any point in it as both had about the same max time on this world.

Max sighed at the last part as he said, "Sadly they should have done it as grandma got sick and died, Demons don't get sick, so quote my grandfather, 'While giving her semi-demon hood may have forced her to grieve me, at least Aki would have grown up with her mom in her life'"

Zoe nodded along still shaking a little mostly form not knowing where she was.

Max then continued, "and form there my mom meet my dad, with my dad getting a death treat for a demonic father not to brake his baby girls heart. The Same weapon I used now was the one my grand father gave the death threat with, now grandpa liked that it's just tradition to use this blade to threaten your future son in law in this family."

Zoe raised and eye brow then looked to the weapon where it's eye blinked at her making her jump a little and shiver.

Max then continued on with her story, "then I was born and our adventures happened, then Rex left I turn third teen and that's when that demonic blood in me awakened I woke up one morning with fox ears and a tail and my mom quickly called grandpa it was the first time I meet the old grey fox." He said growling at the memory as he pictured a much older grey haired and furred version of himself standing before his one tailed self.

Max sighed, "and short answer as you can tell by the mix matched eye color I was only half kitsune so I lax the power to shape shift I couldn't turn human so I couldn't live among them anymore!" he sound sad as Zoe gasped and got it.

Max then imaged his current self but with seven tails using a wooden sword to sword fight against his grandfather who was also using a wooden sword, "I spend the whole year learning how to be a kitsune. Then next year grandpa fell in the middle of the streets it was his time to rejoin grandma he said!" he cried at the image of his grandfather in a hospital bed smiling with his eyes closed.

Zoe reached out for a moment before moving her hands back to her own person and she noticed the bandages on her leg.

Max then sighed and said, "Then as the only other kitsune family he had all that was his was given to me! Then today happened I was simple getting some air to clean my head when I saw you form a distance I cried at our shared memories and how I couldn't say goodbye that day. Then that lesser demon attacked!" he growled as he made a fist. His red eye flashing a glow for a moment.

Max sighed as he looked at the scared Zoe, "I won't' hurt you Zoe you know me more then anyone here does!" he said almost sad as he added, "I'll take you home when you heal your leg wasn't just cut it was there was a hairline fracture in it! You should be good to go in a few weeks."

He then held out his hand to her as he stood up, "At least let me show you I'm still me while you are here?" he said hopeful she would take his hand.

Zoe looked at him then said, "you're right I do know you So I know you left out a detail your hiding something what is it!?" she said going form scared to demanding.

Max smiled happily at this and said, "How I missed you Zoe, Fine I'll give you hints and you put together. When Grandfather died I got everything that was his! Including this band or crown on my head! Now the current King doesn't have a mate and has no kits there is only one person wearing a crown right now. And As I said I'm wearing a crown what does that make me? He said smirking to himself.

Zoe's eyes widen and she slowly put it together and took his hand and said, "Sorry for yelling.. your majesty the demon king!" she then fainted.

To be continued.


	2. It's Good to be the King!

When Zoe awaken this time she was on a bed in a big fancy room it looked like an emperor's bed room straight out of feudal japan, there was a large walk in closet door and another door witch she guessed was for a bath room and she blinked before saying, "this is a guest room?"

That's when she heard a chuckle and turned to see Max coming out of the bath room door in just black night pants making her face turn red as he chuckled out, "This is my room Zoe."

Zoe then looked to Max a literal sexy Demon with muscles and scars all over him, then to the bed she was on with was his and she lit up bright red and let out and "EEP!"

Max smiled and chuckled to himself as he sat down on the bed right next to Zoe making her turn redder as he looked at her with a devilish smirk, "My oh my Zoe what could you be thinking that makes you so red!"

At this point you could basically see steam Going form Zoe's ear as her blush grow and she growled his tone made it clear to her he was playing with her at this point, ".. You … you … you.."

Max's Tails pulls her closer making her go redder as he kissed her head and the blush only grew. He rubbed her back while holding her making her blush grow more and more, "where you going to say foxy bastard? Or Sly jerk? Now you should relax I all your blood is going to your head and you are going to faint!"

A moment Later Zoe notice her head was now resting on Max's Abs and her blush grew a little redder and Max was proven right. She fainted, once again.

This time when she woke up She notice She was sleeping in Max's arms his tailed wrapped around her acting like a Blanket as his Arms held her right in a moment in his sleep he seemed to nuzzle her neck for a second.

Zoe's eyes widen, and she turned so red you could say her face was glowing, as she repeated to herself, "Think pure thoughts Think pure thoughts!"

Zoe closed her eyes, "Don't think about his handsome face all the times we shared, or how he saved your life! Or how close you are right now.. or how your pillow is a abs, .. or the fact your laying in a bed together..EEP!" Was all she could say as she made her blush Grow.

She then heard a chuckle as Max whispered to her, "this big fox ears aren't for show so you like my muscles and think I'm handsome?" He then nibbled on her ear making Zoe turn redder and once more Faint form the blood rushing to her face.

it was a few hours later Zoe woke up this time alone and saw a note on the head board, "went out for my morning Hunt left you a kimono in the bath room to change into, sigh your handsome Fox Max!"

Zoe blushed as she muttered to herself, "How the tides has turned in this game!"

she then got up noticing a cane beside the bed with she used to help walk because her leg was still killing her, She then walked into the Bath room yes she saw a Kimono a white one, but she also notice she walked into a full sized onsen and her eyes widen.

Zoe notice they even had stairs with a hand rail into the water. " .. Well he is a king now? So why not!" She then noticed another door and rolled her eyes, " Probably for the can!" she said eye twitching a little at how Max seemed to be showing off with out even being here.

Elsewhere Max was in a forest of giant sized red leaved trees holding his blade at it's full size, facing off against a large monstrous Boar with ten tusk and five horns running around it's head, it also had back and tail spikes, and a club tail, instead of hooves it had claws, Two foot ones.

The Boar stood five times Max's size as Max point at him with his sword, "Come at it Bacons!"

Max and the boar charged the Boar's nose blow out flames with Max Back flipped to avoid as he brought his blade up and shoot a bolt of lighting form it right at one of the Boar's spikes making it scream as he said, "Organic metal bones claws teeth and Fangs, Not so good against a thunder Kitsune!"

Max then span his blade making it fire off a bust of ball lighting that flow right at the boar making it scream as it appeared to burn and Max sniffed the air, "Almost ready!"

The boar then charged in a mad rush But Max side stepped the charge and stabbed it in the side as the Blade covered it's self in lighting making it scream as smoke came form it!

Moments later the boar was dead and grilled form the inside out.

Max then cut a peace off and cut off the fur before eating it and smiling as he said, "aaw That's good grilled Bacon!"

The Fox laughed to himself as he said, "aww So nice,!" he then continued to eat his electrically grilled kill with a smile.

Meanwhile back in Max's Onsen

Zoe was sighing in relaxation in it but she kept turning red as images of Max danced around inside her read, one image was of him holding her while she was clearly pregnant, making her shake her head to clear the thought out as she said, "Bad thoughts bad thoughts!"

Zoe washed her arm as her face was red she thought about Max over and over, he won't leave her thoughts.

Zoe pulled her knees to her chest and hide her blush with them as she held them, "Zoe control yourself the guy you didn't know you where in love with till he was gone has returned to you, as a literal sexy demon!" She turned red and shock her head rapidly to shake away more bad thought, " BAD BRIAN BAD !"

Later on she was using the cane to walk out of it now dressed in a simple White Kimono when she felt herself being picked up bridal style by Max who was smirking a devilish smile.

Zoe turned bright red as she dropped the cane and looked at his devilish smirk as he licked his lips making her eyes widen as her face turned redder.

Max chuckled to himself, "so you're in love with me and think I'm a literally sexy demon? Once more the ears are not just for show Zoe I heard as soon as I came to my rooms door way!"

Zoe tried to hide her red face with her hands as she groaned in embarrassment, but Max's Tails pulled her hands away as Max now held her with one Arm as he touched her chin to make her look at him.

A moment Later Max kissed her and Zoe's eyes widen before she closed them and returned the kiss.

With out removing his lips form her's, he walked over to his bed.

The next morning Zoe woke up happily snuggled into Max's Chest and tails, This time a blanket was over them, and she looked to her kimono and Max's out fit on the floor to the right for a moment before happily going back to snuggling Max.

Max held her close and kissed her again this time smiling, he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he probably finally found his Queen! It was a good day to be the King.

to be continued. 


	3. Royal engagment

The next morning Zoe was in Max's room at a table eating a breakfast it was pancakes while reading a note, "Sorry I couldn't be there when you woken Zoe but my duty as King calls."

Elsewhere

Max was walking down the halls of his castle as he look to a servant, she was growling at him, her sense of smell clearly telling her the King was no longer single, Max smirked at it, "as if she had a chance what did she think this was a cheep romance novel?"

the fox demon King rolled his eyes as he turned a corner to meet a group of six other demons.

One was a male minotaur in a black tunic, the other a lady humanoid cheetah in a red dress, the next looked to be a moving statue, the four like a flowing eye with bat wings, the one next looked like a large bat with a wolf head, the final one looked like a female satyr in a green dress.

the Minotaur spoke up as Max sat down, "hail to the king!" With made Max roll his eyes.

Max sighed and said, "Stop your brown nosing councilmen Bull!" he spat with Venom, "I hate this meetings nothing happens of them you all just complement to me, while complaining about trivial things making this a huge waste of my got dam time!" The Venom in his voice still clear.

The minotaur sat down as the eye with wings laughed and said, "Oh that's good, if you had taken the time to sniff you would know the Kings scent tells you he now has a mate! Or course he would rather be with his mate then in this thing. But he is right all that happens is we kiss ass to get raises while complaining about bull, like I was going to complain about the street cleaners kicking up dust. Well it's not bull for my race as we're just eye balls and that hurts like hell. But from his point of view it is bull."

The cat women then looked to the eye and said, "I've always want to ask but how can you talk let along smell your just an eye?"

The eye looked to her and after a moment of pause said, "I honestly have no idea myself on that one! Where is my voice coming from? My wings? My pupil? Some kind of internal organ? Great now I'm freaking out!" his pupil widen at the thought.

the Statue appeared to chuckle, while the bat laughed so hard he fell out of the air and rolled around on the ground. The wolf headed bat then held his gut with his wings and said, "Well that was something for once?"

The satyr then got up and left saying, "you are all idiots when you are ready to take this seriously I'll be there!"

Max sighed happily and said, "and like always she leaves because nothing is happening bring this to a close goodbye huge waste of," he then looked to a block on a wall and finished with, " a half hour!"

The Fox got up and left again to his Throne room and sat down and said, "and now for citizen suggestion!" he sighed.

As a random demon came in and bowed and said, "My lord we farmers need more budget with the recent baby boom we need more land and tools to grow enough food!"

Max rolled his eyes, "I approved that yesterday man! The check it's being delivered right now!" the demon then left looking embarrassed.

The Next one came in this demon was female and had wolf like ears and tails, her legs form the knee down where fur covered with claws on her toes, her hands form the elbow down where furred and clawed.

she was dressed in a ripped white dress and said, "The rabbit demons are moving to close to my people's land!

Max raised and eye brow and smiled, "Oh for once a serious problem is brought to my attention! Servants give this young lady five pounds of Gold for making my day! Also ask the Rabbit demons to move the wolves have lived there for far longer then them! If they don't want to move then well, they where warned.

The wolf girl then left with a five pound bag of cold with a royal servant following behind her to go ask the rabbits to move.

Max smiled as the next one came in and he said, "I am not declaring war on the air demons so get out of here!" he yelled like the fire of hells where under his command making the demon leave. "always wanting war with this guy!"

The flying eye form the council then flow up and said, "I had an x-ray I have a voice box inside of my eye so I'm speaking through an internal organ, Just had to share the news!" it then flow away.

Max raised and eye brow and said, "Who the hell care?" his tone made it clear he was pissed to high hell.

Later on still Max sighed and said, "and the last kingly duty of the day!" he then walked over to a bag and sighed, "tending to love letters you know what servants sent letters back to all the senders telling them I am now taken!"

The servants them came out and start to do that, as Max turned to leave happily, "And finally I can speed through this shit! No more personalized no to be nice!"

He then returned to his room and quickly ran over and hugged a waiting Zoe tightly like it had bene years.

Zoe turned red memories of the night before dancing in her head as she asked, "So what do we do now? I mean my leg is almost all better, what happens when that's done and I have to leave!"

Max smiled as he put a necklace around her neck it looked like it had a locket slash key on it and he said, "the necklace is a key with it you can use any door to return to my castle. That's how we'll make it work till you are ready to face the big decision." He said almost bittersweetly.

Zoe though about the story Max was the same age as her so he would live far longer then a human, to make their relationship truly work she would need to become a demon herself, with would mean out living her family and friends.

Zoe thought about standing over her families grave while she was still young in Max's arm and sighed at the image that made her feel conflict. On one hand her true love, on the other hand her family. On one hand she could make it to the future to see Rex and Pairs again, On the other hand she would be leaving so many.

Zoe was tearing up as Max held her tight and kissed her head his soft warm tails wrapping around her almost as if he wished to shield and protect her.

Zoe sighed as she asked herself, "Can I live with out Max?" She cried she knew the answer to it, She kissed him deeply.

years later when Zoe was turning nine Teen she was leaving home with a bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in a yellow tank top black jeans and a black shoes.

Then Amy walked up and said, "Hi Zoe do you want to.."

Zoe stopped her and sighed, "look Amy I think you've gotten the wrong idea about me, The reason I always turned down guys is because I've been engaged for years and I'm not a cheater!"

Amy's jaw dropped as her eye twitched, "WHAT!?"

Zoe point to her necklace and said, "this is what we used instead of a ring to keep it hidden, and now I finally finished school, and I'm leaving today to go to him and get married Sorry girl."

Amy growled in rage, "WHY DOES EVER GIRL I LIKE HAVE TO BE TAKEN!" she then left angry at herself.

Zoe blinked in confusion, "Well could have went better could have went worst!" she then walked off for awhile going to an ally where she removed her necklace and used the key to open a building's side door.

Within the door was now a portal that She walked in making the door close and lock behind her.

She then appeared in Max's Room where the now older Fox demon, he was dressed in an upscaled version of the outfit he wore when he saved her life and returned to her life, the two ran up to eachother and kissed.

Zoe then snuggled into his chest and said, "So how do we do this turn me into a vixen thing?"

Max smiled and point to her neck, "Same way bat demons and wolf demons or as you know them werewolves and vampires." His tone very flat.

Zoe raised an eye brow and said, "Well now? Is this going to hurt?"

Max moved his head close to her neck and said, "no but you will faint!" he then gave her neck quick love bite making pink fox ears pop out of Zoe's hair as a pink fox tail appeared swinging behind her.

Zoe then blacked out into her future husbands arms and snuggled in her sleep as Max held her close one of his tails wrapping around her new one as he kissed her head happily, "I finally have my queen!"


	4. a short goodbye

One thousand years later Zoe in a pink kimono now with fox ears and a tail was in a stable petting pairs who seemed happy.

Max smiled as he petted Chomp across form her he looked at the full sized dinosaur, "it's so good to see you again old friend!" he sounded happy.

Zoe smiled but her ears twitched as she heard what sound like Ursula saying "Finally away form that pink haired brat never again will I here her mocking voice."

Zoe Smirked then yelled out, "THINK AGAIN OLD LADY!" that is when a pissed Ursula growling to see nothing.

Urusla's mode took a one eighty as she blinked in shock, "But I heard her!"

Zander then walked by sadly saying " she is over a thousand years in the past she is gone just like my angel!" he said sadly, "and I still hear her voice too, you see to miss your rival as much as I miss my angel sister dear!" he then walked by

Urusla's eyes widen and one twitched " I can't possible miss the brat!" that is when she heard Zoe's voice say, "you either miss me or I'm a ghost here to haunt you, your pick old lady!"

Ursula then ran out screaming and in a moment Zoe and Max appeared form the shadows now that they where alone.

Zoe was holding her sides laughing, "Oh that was fun!" Max smirked and pulled her close and kissed her deeply before saying, "I know your having fun dear but we'll have to pay the sitter extra if we don't return within the hour."

Zoe nodded before petting pairs one last time, "Nice to see you again girl, but I have to go new born twin kits need there mommy!" she said happily before turning to see Max saying good bye to chomp.

Chomp seemed sad and Max said, "I know old friend I know hello again just to say goodbye, look after Rex, he'll need all the friends he can get in what to him is a completely alien environment away form everyone and everything he knows."

Max then walked back by Zoe's side and in a moment they vanished in a burst of smoke.

Elsewhere Rex tripped and looked to see a rock with a note on it is what he tripped on, he took the note off and his eyes widen it was Max's hand righting and he read it out loud, "cheer up when you are feeling down old friend after all the world around you is more then meets the eye! Also please turn over."

Rex then turned over to see a note in zoe's hand righting and his eyes widen, "Don't worry Me and Max are very happy together and we'll be watching over you form a far buddy! You just can't see us as we are anymore!"

Rex looked confused but he heard something and turned to see a fox with brown fur and nine tails with were wrapped around a pink fox and he rubbed his eyes as he stared at them.

What Rex saw was an illusion being used by the kitsune couple to hide form Rex while they looked him in the eye.

Max sighed as he said, "Good bye old friend," he then held Zoe and she said, " yeah goodbye for now!" they then vanished again, but to Rex it was the two foxes just fading away making him faint.

the end.


End file.
